Pain and recovery
by LeeSakurox
Summary: Sasuke,Chouji,Shino,Gaara,and Kakaro have all died.And Sakura,Ino,Hinata,and Temari blame themselves.What can Lee,Kiba,Naruto and Shikamaru do to help them?L/S K/I N/H S/T Character death warning!XP
1. Sasuke's death

Kidnap mr

Misson or Death causer?

Death of Sasuke Uchiha!!

ஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღ

"Look Sasuke!!You're lucky I still trust you!!"Sakura said.She was wearing her old outfit in a bigger size with leggings.Dark,long-sleved,and werid charms on it.Her long hair was past her waist,and in pigtails.

(A/N EVERYONE ELSE LOOKS LIKE THEY'RE SUPPOSED TOO!!")

"When are you gonna let that go?!"Sasuke said.

"Umm…Let's see…uhNEVER!!"Sakura said.

"Humph!"The both said,looking away from each other.

Naruto sweat-droped."Oh god…."He thought.

"Alright!Let's get this over with!!"Sakura said.

They were going to finish Kisame and Itachi once and for all!!

"Foolish little brother…"A voice called out.

"Itachi!!"Sasuke said.

"Sasuke!You take on Itachi!Me and Naruto will go after Kisame!"Sakura said.

"Right!!"They said.

"Alright Kisame!We can do this the hard way or the easy way!!"Sakura said.

"YeaH!!"Naruto yelled.

"Humph..whatever…Ill cut you to pieces!!"Kisame responsed.

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!!"Sakura shouted."Bring it on from anywhere!!"

"Humph…crazy little girl…"Kisame remarked,swinging his sword at Sakura.

"Well..is that all you got?!"Sakrua asked,dodging it."Naruto!go help Sasuke!!I can handle th-"Sakrua was cut off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"Someone screamed.

"T-That scream!It was Sasuke's!!"Sakrua shouted,fear coming into her eyes.

"Oh forget you!!"Sakura yelled at KIsame."Naurto!!We need to help Sasuke!!

"Right!"Naruto said,running after her.

ஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღ

"S…Sasuke…"Sakura stammered.

"He….He…He's dead…"Naruto said.

"Along with his brother…"Sakura said,starting to cry."It's all my fault…I was too hasty,and left him alone!!"Sakura yelled,falling to the ground."The last uchihas…found dead…"Sakura whispered.Naruto picked up Sasuke's body and they headed back to konoha…


	2. Mourning Chouji

Kidnap mr

Mourning Chouji

At the funeral…

"Oh god…it's all my fault…."Ino said crying.

"Now Ino…it's my fault too…"Shikamaru said.

"No,it's mine!!I let my guard down at a bad time,and Chuoji died when it should have been me!!"Ino screamed,tears stinging her eyes.

"Why..why…WHY??"Ino said,running off.

"Ino wait!!"Shikamaru said.

"I'll talk to her…"Kiba said.

"Yeah…you always make her laugh."Shikamaru said.

ஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღ

"Oh why Chouji?He had a heart bigger then his belly…and he had it torn out…and it's my fault…."Ino said,looking at her team photo.

"WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN?!"Ino said,throwing herself onto her bed and bawling her eyes out.

"Ino…it's Kiba.."Kiba said,entering Ino's room in her family's famous flower shop.

"Oh..Kiba…"Ino said,drying her eyes.

"Ino,I now how it feels to lose a teammate.Hinata nad I have lost Shino…"Kiba admitted.

"Oh…I'm sorry."Ino said.

"Well Ino,I don't like seeing you so upset!!"

"Well it's my fault Chouji is de-"Ino was cut off by Kiba kissing her forehead!!

"K-Kiba.."

"Hey….I love you Ino!!You know that right?"Kiba said,his cheeks turning pink.

"Aww Kiba!!"Ino said,showing her beautiful smile for a while now!

Wow..Shikmaru was right!i CAN make her laugh!"Kiba thought.

ஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღ


	3. Comforting Hinata

Kidnap mr

Comforting Hinata!

"Shino…"Hinata said.

Naruto and Hinata were training,but Hinata's mind was on other things….

Man..I HATE seeing her this upset!"Naruto thought.

Sadness was in Hinata's eyes.

"It's all my fault…Shino's dead because of me!!If I had just given up on that fight,he'd still be here!!"Hinata cried.

"That's not true Hinata!!"Naruto cried.

"Yes it is!!"Hinata said,crying."It IS my fault!!I was too stubborn to give up!!If I had,he wouldn't have taken that last attack,he wouldn't have died…"Hinata said.

"Well,Hinata it's my fault too!!I was too busy trying to save Sasuke that I forgot about you and your team!!I could have done something!!"Naruto said,grabing Hinata's shoulders and coming closer…

"N-Naruto.."Hinata said,blushing like MAD!!

"Listen Hinata..Shino would WANT you to be happy!Not depressed!"Naruto said.

"….you're right Naruto."Hinata said."Naruto,thank you for c-comforting m-"Hinata off….by Naruto kissing her!!

"N-Naruto!"Hinata said,when they broke away.

"I love you Hinata!"Naruto said,turning a bright pink.

"I-I thought you loved Sakura.."Hinata said.

"No…that went away.."Naruto said.

"i..I love you too Naruto.."


	4. Helping Temari

Kidnap mr

Helping Temari!

"Now Temari,don't go and be all depressed like Ino!"Shikamaru said.

"Well at least she has someone to comfort her!!I don't have anyone now!!"Temari said crying after her loss of her brothers.

"Even Gaara died!!DARN that misson!!And it's my fault too!!Gaara and kakarou saved me!!Gaara used up too much charaka,and Kakarou died by a stab to the heart!!WHEN IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!!"Temari said,crying her eyes.Her eyes were only full of one emotion..sadness…they lost their spunk.They're will to attack!They were dull..

"Temari!you still have someone who cares about you!!"Shimaru said.

"OH YEAH??WHO?!I KNOW IT'S NOT YOU!!YOU LOVE INO DON'T YOU??"Temari said,jelousy in her voice.

I do NOT have any feelings for Ino!!She has Kiba anyway!!And I care about you Temari!!You saved my life!!How could I NOT care about you?!"Shikamaru blurted out.

"S..Shikamaru!!"Temari said,hugging Shikamaru and crying on his shoulder.Shikamaru held her close,and and stroked her back,saying,"It's ok Temari,shhh….everything's ok.."


End file.
